Inquus proposes to develop a new approach to science education within the framework of a novel e-learning environment that is collaborative, discovery-oriented, user- friendly, and makes use of emerging technologies for new media that are being adopted rapidly across the Web. Specifically, this project will develop biology curricular units within its framework and demonstrate improved learning through careful studies with high school students. Cases will engage students in learning biology and will be focused around the emerging fields of molecular genetics, and include content pertaining to health and diseases, the history of science and drug discovery. These cases will directly relate to the overall mission of NIH as well as fit into the national science content standards for high school. This proof-of-concept will enable the principal investigators to position Inquus as a viable small business that develops educational software to enhance the science education experiences of high school studies. Software development required to accomplish the specific aims listed above will be based on existing research developed previously at Emory University and Georgia Tech. The project manager will manage three teams, the Technological development Team, Content Development Team and the Educational Research Team. Once the software is developed and deployable it will be installed in the two schools. Concurrently, a Biology expert will develop four biology cases in collaboration with high school teachers and upload them to Inquus. The feasibility of the software will be established by a set of carefully designed experiments, structured by our educational researcher who has a long standing relationship with the schools and teachers. The tests proposed will not only establish superior learning gains in the Inquus user group, but also demonstrate improved attitudes to science and better long-term retention of content. Evaluation of teachers will assess not only the impact on student learning, but also the usability of the software for both students and instructors and the quality of the cases. We expect these results to position us competitively for Phase II when we will market our system to schools and individuals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The project will interest and motivate high school students to learn biology related to molecular genetics, disease and drug discovery. This knowledge will help them make good decisions in the present and in the future about health, disease and also personal lifestyle choices. In addition, the materials will increase student interest in the sciences and careers in science. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]